


Missed Connections

by FionaNotJuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post Timeskip, disaster gay atsumu, excessive use of ya and yer, set just before black jackals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Throwing caution and personal pride to the wind, Atsumu began to construct a new tweet.“TO THE CUTE ORANGE HAIRED BOY AT THE TOKYO STATION! IM SORRY I COULDNT SNAP A PICTURE OF YOUR PHONE NUMBER FAST ENOUGH! PLEASE DM!!”He attached the blurry photo of the guy holding the paper to the window, before calling the post ready.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 379





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> So. I saw a tweet from @hoe__no about a cute girl trying to give her their number through the window of a train and I kinda thought to myself about how much it sounded like AtsuHina.
> 
> Hope you agree!

Miya Atsumu was a fool.

Forget being a clown, he was the entire circus.

If only he had been paying attention. If only he had looked up sooner.

No. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t help to grow angrier. Not at just himself, but at his twin, Osamu.

If Osamu hadn’t waited so long to tell him to look up, then none of this would have happened! Atsumu was 100% positive now. Yes, this could all easily be blamed on Osamu and his selfish need to make Atsumu look and feel like a fool.

As if on cue, the black haired twin's eye twitched and nudged his elbow into the blond’s bicep, causing Atsumu to cry out.

“Would ya stop fuming! It’s yer own damn fault for being such an airhead!”

With a growl, Atsumu spun to face Osamu, his hand rubbing the sore spot on his arm. 

“How was I supposed to know that the cute guy on the train was gonna actually try to give me his number? I thought it was just a freak encounter!”

Osamu clicked his tongue and kept walking, choosing to leave the frustrated Atsumu behind.

Once the soreness in his arm was abated, Atsumu moved his hands to his hair, ruffling it in frustration.

“Yer gonna ruin yer hair,” Osamu teased, not even looking back at his twin, but anticipating the meltdown.

“Would ya shut yer trap, ya… ya… unhelpful bastard!”

“Wow. Yer words hurt, Sumu. I’m positively melting.”

Huffing out a sigh, Atsumu crossed his arms and hurried to catch up with his brother. 

He was frustrated and couldn’t think of a better insult, the thought causing him even more frustration in the process.

Osamu simply kept walking to their destination, letting Atsumu stew away as he knew his twin was wont to do.

Atsumu fumed silently to himself, thinking back to what he could have done differently.

—

He had been standing there, listening to his music as he waited for Osamu to pick him up. As he looked up, he noticed a flash of orange on the train in front of him. He flashed a smile at the tan skinned person, thinking fondly back to the last orange haired person he had known.

Admittedly, Atsumu couldn’t quite make out the facial features of the person, but he could tell they were extremely cute.

Giving them a wave, Atsumu turned his attention to his phone, scrolling through the songs to find the perfect one. 

Unbeknownst to him, the orange haired cutie had grabbed a sheet of paper and written his number on it. He slammed it against the window pane and knocked frantically, trying to get the attention of the blond man standing on the platform.

A tap on his shoulder pulled Atsumu out of his thoughts as he jumped and turned towards the source of the tap. A curse on his tongue, Atsumu glared at Osamu.

“What the hell-“

“Someone’s trying to get yer attention, idiot,” Osamu interrupted, pointing towards the train.

“Huh?” He asked, turning towards the train and realizing it was the cute boy from earlier. “Shit!”

Fumbling with his phone, Atsumu hurried to turn the camera on, hoping that he’d be able to read the number better with the picture magnified. 

“Ya blind or something?” Osamu had asked, noting the way that Atsumu was squinting as he tried to zoom in to take a photo.

“Shut yer trap, Samu!”

Just as Atsumu had magnified the picture enough that he could see the numbers on the paper clearly, the train jerked forward, blurring the picture that he had tried to take.

“Ah, come on!” He had yelled angrily as the train pulled away from the station, his anger at himself burning in his chest.

—

Legs working on automatic, Atsumu followed Osamu towards the new brick and mortar shop of Onigiri Miya. Well, the soon to be Onigiri Miya. 

The point of this trip was to help Osamu get things set up, both for his living quarters and the restaurant.

“Still pissed?” Osamu asked, unlocking the tiny shop and letting them in. 

“Still asking dumb questions?” Atsumu shot back, knowing that it was petty but not being able to stop himself.

Osamu rolled his eyes and threw Atsumu’s duffel bag onto the floor.

“Hey! Watch it! My laptop’s in there, ya jerk!”

“Get a case for it, ya jerk. Take care of yer stuff and ya won’t have to worry about it.”

Atsumu huffed, grabbing the bag and making his way up the stairs to the living quarters. As he reached the door, he turned the handle, groaning as it caught on a lock.

“Samu! Hurry up and let me in!”

“That’s what ya get for being impatient.”

Nevertheless, Osamu made his way upstairs to unlock the door, showing the rough starts of a semi-furnished apartment. 

Atsumu paused in the sitting area, noting that the couch and table were pushed out of the way, a futon already made up in their stead. 

“Figured ya’d want a nap,” Osamu stated, turning his eyes away as Atsumu looked at him with a pout.

“Ya jerk! Why ya gotta make it hard to be mad at ya!” He yelled, before wrapping an arm around Osamu’s shoulders in a much needed hug.

“‘S my job,” the black haired twin joked, wrapping his arm around Atsumu, too. 

—

Once Atsumu woke from his nap, he settled his back against the couch and pulled his laptop out. He’d travelled most of the day, so he wanted to check his emails, as well as his social media.

Scanning through the emails, he didn’t find anything too exciting, so he decided to leave the business matters for another day. 

It wasn’t that Atsumu enjoyed shirking responsibilities, but rather that he had something else occupying his mind. Even though hours had passed, he couldn’t help but think about the cute boy on the train. 

Biting his lip, Atsumu pulled up his twitter account and considered his options. If he left it alone, he didn’t look like a desperate fool, which was always a plus in his book. But that also meant that he would lose out on a chance to get to know the cute orange haired boy.

Throwing caution and personal pride to the wind, Atsumu began to construct a new tweet.

“TO THE CUTE ORANGE HAIRED BOY AT THE TOKYO STATION! IM SORRY I COULDNT SNAP A PICTURE OF YOUR PHONE NUMBER FAST ENOUGH! PLEASE DM!!”

He attached the blurry photo of the guy holding the paper to the window, before calling the post ready. 

After another moment of hesitation, Atsumu decided to say ‘fuck it’ and hit ‘send tweet.’

The comments almost immediately came rolling in. Many of them were clowning him for fumbling the bag, but he was surprised at just how many comments were supportive of his endeavors to find the cute boy. 

“You’re an idiot.” Read one comment from Suna, causing Atsumu to scowl.

“How did you manage to get a guys number and also manage to lose it? How did you fail so badly?” Akagi wrote, attaching a gif of someone shaking their head disappointedly. 

“Is this the best way to reach the stranger, Atsumu? Either way, I wish you luck.” Kita had written, causing Atsumu to both question his methods, while also smiling from the well wishes from his senior.

“Oh my god! This is such fanfic fodder! This has GOT to be the new trope! Imagine your OTP? You could never!” Wrote a random person that Atsumu had never seen on his feed before.

More and more comments began to flood his notifications, leaving Atsumu to grow nervous. He’d had popularish tweets before, given the fact that he was in a division 1 volleyball team, but this seemed to be a whole new level. 

Atsumu had left his laptop for a few hours, deciding he needed to clear his mind for a bit, while also getting in some quality time with his brother. By the time he returned, his notifications were glitching and he couldn’t even see when dms came in from his friends.

Sighing, he pulled up the tweet, before balking at the number of likes and retweets. “100,000?!?!” He yelled, earning a glare from Osamu who had started work on their dinner. 

“What’s yer problem?”

“The tweet I made about the guy. Over 100,000 people have liked it and shared it. I have 60,000 comments. Oh my god. I went viral in a desperate tweet.”

Osamu looked up from where he was peeling the potatoes for their curry and stared at the pale, ghost stricken face of his brother. Before he could help it, Osamu burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny! Now, I’m hoping I never meet him, again! He’s gonna think I’m a loser!”

“And he’d be right,” Osamu countered without missing a beat. 

“Hey! Want me to kick yer ass?” Atsumu threatened, despite not making a move to get up from his seat and actively ignoring the snort from Osamu.

Deciding to drop the issue, Atsumu moved to the tweet and muted it, hoping to restore some peace to his timeline and notifications. He considered scrolling through the comments, but after the first few hundred, his laptop began to lag so he gave up.

“Hey. Did NOT expect this response to a random plea to the universe to give me another chance, but I guess this is pretty cool. Gotta mute this tweet now, though. Thanks everyone.” He wrote in a follow up tweet, before officially muting it.

After another refresh, Atsumu waited with bated breath to see if the muting had worked. One or two likes rolled in still, but it seemed the chaos had ended.

At least, it seemed like that until he checked his DMs and let out a groan. He’d forgotten that his DMs had been left open, so now hundreds of people had flooded his private messages.

Some of them were innocent in their wishes for him to find the cute boy, while others were… well, if he’d never had the inclination to send an unsolicited dick pic before, then these DMs certainly strengthened that resolve. 

He stopped after deleting about 50 DMs without opening them, because the display name caught him off guard. 

Shouyou Hinata. 

Atsumu’s breath caught in his throat as his mouse hovered over the DM, nervous to read what was held in the body of the message.

They had been following each other since Hinata had left the country to move to Brazil. Though Atsumu would never admit that he had very lightly cyber stalked Karasuno’s ultimate decoy on and off after their second encounter at Nationals.

But once Hinata had announced to the twitterverse that he was officially making the move to Brazil, Atsumu had clicked the follow button, at last. Almost immediately, Hinata had followed him back, causing a minor freak out at the time. 

So, they had been mutuals for years, always liking each other’s tweets, or commenting lightly on photos posted. Nothing had really moved past mutual twitter friendship.

Until now, it seemed. 

Gathering up his courage, Atsumu finally clicked on the DM.

“Atsumu-san! I hope you get this message. I tried commenting on your post, but I have a feeling you’re not going to be able to find that comment. Anyways. I’m sorry you couldn’t write my number down. I sort of panicked when I saw you at the train station and could only think to write the number down on paper. I realize now I probably should have just messaged you here, like I am now. Also, I can’t tell if I should be flattered or not that you didn’t recognize me? Anyways. here’s my number. xxx-xxxx-xxxx. Hinata Shouyou.” 

Atsumu stared at the tweet for a minute. Then two minutes. After five minutes, Osamu poked his head out of the kitchen to check on the eerie silence from his otherwise loud twin. 

“Sumu?” He asked, eyebrow raising a little in curiosity.

Atsumu licked his lips, before leaving his mouth partially open as he tried to process just what he had read.

“HINATA SHOUYOU?!” He yelled, finally pulling his face away from the laptop screen to look up to Osamu for any sign of confirmation.

Instead, Osamu stared back at Atsumu and waited for some explanation as to what the hell was going on. 

“Why the hell didn't ya tell me it was Hinata Freaking Shouyou on the train?!” 

Brows furrowed, Osamu tried to think back to the person they had seen on the train, before also pulling on his memories of the middle blocker they’d played in high school.

“Huh. I guess it coulda been him.” Osamu said after a moment's thought.

“Coulda?” Came the high pitched shriek from Atsumu who was now stumbling to stand with his laptop in his hand. “It fucking was, ya ass!” 

Marching to the kitchen, Atsumu shoved the screen into Osamu’s face, pointing at the open DM.

“Honestly, this whole thing is on ya.”

Atsumu pulled his right leg back, before landing a swift kick on his brother’s shin. 

“How is it my fault?!”

Huffing in annoyance, Osamu kicked back, used to this behavior.

“Yer the one who didn’t wear yer contacts. If ya had, ya woulda seen it was yer high school crush, ya clown.” 

“My eyes get dry when I’m traveling!”

“Yer glasses broke, then?” 

Atsumu turned away with a surly look on his face. He hated to admit that Osamu might be right in this case. He rarely wore the glasses, thinking they took too much away from his looks. Sure, it was vain, but Atsumu never claimed that he wasn’t shallow.

“Well, whatever. Now I got Shouyou’s phone number. No thanks to ya!”

Osamu simply rolled his eyes and went back to his curry. 

Atsumu wandered back to the futon, flopping down with the laptop in his lap. Settling in, he reached for his phone and pulled up a new contact list, adding in Hinata’s information.

After that was done, he pulled up a new message and thought about the smoothest way to start the conversation. 

Atsumu: Small world, huh?

He pressed send, smirking to himself for a second before realizing that Hinata didn’t have his phone number, so would likely think it was spam. Quickly, he began to type, speeding up as he noted the three bubbles indicating that the other person was typing.

Atsumu: This is Atsumu by the way!!!

Shouyou: Atsumu-San?

The texts had sent at nearly the exact same time and Atsumu couldn’t stop the erratic way his heart was beating out of his chest. He was no stranger to flirting or dating, but none of those people were Hinata Shouyou! 

Atsumu: Haha. Ya got me! 

Shouyou: Hi! 

As Atsumu pondered what else to say, the three bubbles lit up, again, showing that Hinata was a fast typer.

Shouyou: So. 

Shouyou: You think I’m cute? (。^_・)ノ

With four words and a kaomoji, Atsumu was sure that he had died. How was he even supposed to answer that? Why was Hinata winking? Did Hinata think he was cute?

Atsumu: I might. I might not. Ya got no proof I said otherwise.

Shouyou: I think about 200k people would disagree from how your tweet went.

Shouyou: Unless you often run into cute orange haired boys on the trains?

Atsumu: Maybe I do. Wanna fight about it?

He wanted to strangle himself, honestly. Why was he acting like this? Why was he threatening violence to the cutest boy he’d set eyes on in the 21st century? 

Shouyou: Fight you? Nah

Shouyou: Fight the other cute orange haired boys? 

Shouyou: (•̀o•́)ง maybe 

Atsumu must have died. Right? That could be the only explanation for why things were going so well. It was the only reason Hinata Shouyou would be actively flirting with him. 

Atsumu: Wow. Day one and you’re already willing to take on my many suitors? 

Shouyou: Maybe (⌯꒪͒ ૢ∀ ૢ꒪͒) ੭ੇ

Shouyou: Wanna fight about it? (⌒.−)＝★

Atsumu: No

Atsumu: But I might wanna take ya out

Shouyou: L(・o・)」

Atsumu: hey. uh. is that a yes or a no? 

Shouyou: It’s a yes! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

Shouyou: I’ll be back in Tokyo in a week. I got a meeting with an old friend. But I’ll be in town for a few days.

Atsumu: Then it’s a date, cute orange haired boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It was getting rather long so i decided to cut it off after confirmation that they were going on a date. 
> 
> If you want more, let me know? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @fionanotjuliet


End file.
